Kingdom Bob Chain of Spongey Memories
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: Spongebob finds a strange blade called the Goofy Goober key blade. Something is wrong with Squidward, and Sandy and the others are missing. Can Spongebob stop the Heartless and save his friends... And his memories? chap. 1 is up


"I'M READY!!!"

Spongebob ran down the road, singing his little I'M READY song. He ran to the Krusty Krab. He put on his uniform walked into the back room blah blah blah...

The same thing happened the next day, he ran to the Krusty Krab, made some Krabby blah blah blah Patties...Blah...

The same things happened week after week, day after day... When was something exciting going to happen?

One Saturday night, Spongebob sta on his roof and looked into the stars. He was thinking about things he never thought of before. His memories.

He remembered living with his parents, he remembers going to that prom with Pearl, Jelly fishing with Patrick, Ka-ra-te with Sandy... And when he first ever started working at the Krusty Krab. Ten a little later in his life... He met a wonderful girl named Shandra, who saved him from a boating school of doom, and he returned the favor by setting her free. Then later he found out he developed a crush on Sandy Cheeks. And he saved Bikini Bottom from Shandra with the help of her sister, River.

So many memories... He could barely keep track of them all...

Spongebob fell asleep. He woke up the next day at 6:30 a.m. He got off the ground and was about to walk downstairs for breakfast... But suddenly, he stopped. He looked around, he felt a presence.

He swiftly turned around and saw something strange. A door. It didn't lean on anything it just stood up right.

"...That's strange..." Said Spongebob. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Nothing happened.

"What's this door doing here...?"

A suddenly flash appeared. Spongebob found himself standing in the middle of nowhere. Black surrounded him. He looked down and he was standing on a really big platform. It looked like a painting of Cinderella.

Three pillars flew out of the sky and landed in front of him. On the pillars were a wand shaped as a mouse's head, a shield, and a sword. Spongebob touched the sword and suddenly the pillars and the items dissapeared. The platform changed. It was now a picture of someone Spongebob had never seen before... He had spikey brown hair, red shorts and he wore a necklace shaped as a crown... He was holding some sword in the shape of a key...

A sudden shake... Half of the picture was black... It turned into something...

A giant black square figure came upon Spongebob. It had large sharp teeth and nails and large muscles, it roared in anger. Spongebob felt something in his right hand, he looked at it and he held a strange looking blade. it looked like the one in the picture, but the key looking part was a bit different. The letters GG was on the end of the blade. a glow surrounded the sword...Thingy. The monster roared again in anger. Everything went black.

Spongebob woke up on the roof. He was standing. He snapped out of his daze and looked around eagerly for the door. It was gone.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Spongebob got up, he ate breakfast, and ran to the Krusty Krab. He did not sing. He was still puzzled about that strange dream he had last night... Was it even a dream?

He ran into the resturaunt. He walked into the back room. It was completely silent.

"Order up!" He said. no one answered him.

"Squidward?" He looked through the window. Squidward wasn't there. He walked out of the back room. There were no customers. He went into mr. Krabs's office. He wasn't there. He noticed it was dark out. He became even more confused.

"Hello?" He called out. "HELLO??" He walked outside. It was dark, but there were no stars and the moon was gone.

"Mr...Krabs? Squidward?" He walked away from the resturaunt. He looked back and it was gone. Squidward stood in it's place.

"Squidward? Where is everybody?" Spongebob asked. He walked in front of him. He didn't asnwer. "Squidward?"

Darkness surrounded them. Squidward held out his arm. "Take my hand." He said. Spongebob held out his arm, but the darkness pulled him back. Squidward smiled. Spongebob pulled and pulled away from the darkness, trying to reach Squidward, but it was too strong. He was sinking into the darkness. Everything soon went black.

**Spongebob needs help! And what's going on??? Squidward is evil??? Where are the others?? Find out in chapter 2!**


End file.
